Goldene Orangen
by Dasssy
Summary: (original: Golden Mikans) Deutsche Übersetzung von Yasaonna- Chans OS Manchmal ist es besser, die Wahrheit nicht zu wissen... Und manchmal will man die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen... Sanji hat ein Kleid getragen? Aber... Und wieso sagt jeder der Strohut-Mitglieder auf einmal die Wahrheit? gay jokes und NamixRuffy


Die Goldenen Orangen (Golden Mikans)

Summary:

Manchmal ist es besser, die Wahrheit nicht zu wissen... Und manchmal will man die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen... Sanji hat ein Kleid getragen? Aber... Und wieso sagt jeder der Strohut-Mitglieder auf einmal die Wahrheit? German translation from Yasaonna-Chan's Story Golden Mikans, really love this one

Okay, also das hier ist zwar nicht meine erste Übersetzung, aber die Erste, die ich hochlade und noch dazu sind meine Englischkenntnisse etwas schlechter geworden, also bitte, bitte entschuldigt einige Abweichungen vom Original.

Keine Sorge, Leute ich habe die Erlaubnis diese Story hier zu übersetzen und damit möchte ich noch einmal betonen, dass sie NICHT VON MIR IST!

Von Yasaonna-Chan selbst, soll ich ausrichten, dass bei jeglichen Fragen, die die Story betreffen sich bitte an sie zu wenden ist (:

Die original Story wurde Inferno 54 gewidmet, der soweit ich verstanden habe, auch die Idee hierfür hatte (:

* * *

!I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Plot by: Inferno 54

Written by: Yasaonna- Chan

Translated by: Dasssy

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

T- rated- After time-skip

* * *

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm, einfach die richtige Temperatur, so wie es auf einer Frühlingsinsel sein sollte.

Nami lächelte, als sie auf ihren Log Port sah. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Kurs. Nami hatte zuvor noch nie von dieser Insel gehört... Kin Island... Wörtlich übersetzt Goldinsel.

Nami seufzte mit einem Lächeln und streckte ihre Muskeln.

So ruhig war es auf dem Schiff bis jetzt noch nie gewesen.

Ruffy schlief auf seinem Lieblingsplatz, dem Löwenkopf der Sunny. Er schnarchte leise, während im Schlaf sein Cardigan an den Seiten herab hing, was seinen gebräunten Bauch und die große Narbe auf seiner Brust preis gab. Aber Nami interessierte das nicht... Gar nicht...

Zorro schlief ebenfalls, an die Rehling gelehnt, in der Nähe von Ruffy. Aus irgendeinem Grund schlief Zorro nach diesen zwei Jahren immer in Ruffys Nähe. Vielleicht für den Fall, dass Ruffy ins Wasser fiel... Außerdem ist Zorros Respekt gegenüber Ruffy gewachsen.

Lysop und Franky bauten ein paar neue Teile für die Sunny. Sie machten neue Updates und entwickelten neue Ideen, was immer von Vorteil sein Anker war ebenfalls kaputt.

Chopper war in seinem Arztzimmer und mischte ein paar neue Medikamente, für den Fall, dass sie attackiert wurden oder, falls jemand einen Unfall hatte. Er bastelte ebenso an ein paar neuen

Rumbleballs, für den Fall aller Fälle.

Robin las in ihrem Liegestuhl und genoss es, wie der sanfte Wind mit ihren langen Haaren spielte, das fast genauso lang war, wie Namis Haar.

Robins Blick wanderte zu Nami, da sie bemerkt hatte, wie sie sie angesehen hatte, und lächelte ihr zu. Nami lächelte zurück, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Deck der Sunny lenkte.

Sanji kochte wieder. Er wollte seine Fähigkeiten als Koch noch immer ausbessern. Außerdem wusste er, dass Ruffy später Hunger haben würde. Wann genau hing davon ab, wann er auf wachen würde.

Brook war der Einzige, der Geräusche machte. Er spielteauf seiner Violine und Summte gleichzeitig eine Melodie. Seine Musik machte alle sogar noch ruiger.

Nami lächelte und sah auf alle, die nun für sie in Sichtweite waren. Als sie auf die näher kommende Insel sah, dachte sie: 'Ob ich jemanden wecken sollte... Ich brauche jemanden, der mir beim Andocken hilft.' Sie sprang hinunter und landete auf dem Deck. Sie lief auf Ruffy und Zorro zu. Sie wandte sich als erstes dem schlafenden Ruffy zu. Er sah niedlich aus! Doch das würde sie niemals laut aus sprechen...

Sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter und er grummelte ein wenig. „Lass mich noch ein bisschen länger schlafen...", murmelte er.

Nami kicherte, rüttelte erneut an ihm und sagte, „Ich habe Fleisch."

„Ich bin wach.", meinte er daraufhin und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie etwas näher kam. „Insel!", brüllte er und zeigte auf diese.

Nami lächelte , stand auf und sprang von der Gallionsfigur. Als Ruffy 'Insel!' gebrüllt hatte, hatte er alle aus dem Schlaf gerissen und somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

Manche der Crewmitglieder verließen ihren Platz und besahen sich die Insel. Sie sah klein und sehr, sehr grün aus. Sie konnten keinen einzigen Felsen aus machen.

Zorro wachte auf und sah auf die Insel, wobei er sich ein vernarbtes Auge rieb. „Das heißt wir müssen andocken, richtig?", fragte er. Nami nickte und ging weiter über das Deck. Ruffy grinste und fing an laut zu jubeln. Eine neue Insel, ein neues Abenteuer!

Sie bekamen das Schiff nach einer Weile angedockt, doch der Anker funktionierte noch immer nicht automatisch.

„Zorro, könntest du den Anker runter lassen?", fragte Franky, der am Steuerrad stand. Zorro grinste zur Bestätigung und stand auf. Er lief auf den Anker zu, griff nach den Ketten und ließ ihn ins Wasser gleiten, nachdem er ihn los gemacht hatte.

„Wie früher...", sagte Lysop, der sich daran erinnerte, dass Zorro das auch immer getan hatte, als die Lamb noch gelebt hatte.

„Und wie.", murmelte Sanji, der nun mit an packte.

Zorro drehte seinen Kopf, um Sanji an zu sehen und grinste. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

„VERDAMMT NEIN!", rief Sanji laut aus.

Zorro legte die Stirn verwirrt in Falten. „Wirklich nicht? Ich dachte du wärst schwul..."

Der Anker landete mit einem großen Platsch im Wasser.

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Im Ernst Leute, nehmt euch ein Zimmer.", meinte Lysop, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!", brüllten sie beide. Ruffy kicherte und sprang von der Rehling und landete auf dem Pier. Nami war die Zweite, die von Bord kam und landete direkt neben und Sanjij landeten ebenfalls auf dem Pier, während sie noch immer Kämpften und sich beschimpften.

Lysop landete auf seinem Gesicht und Chopper fiel auf Lysops hintern. Robin erreichte das Ufer sanft, ihre Teufelskräfte benutzend, um ihre Beine zu erweitern. Mit einer extra Hand half sie Lysop sich hin zu setzen, anstatt weiterhin auf seinem Gesicht zu liegen. Franky und Brook landeten vor Ruffy und sie alle sahen sich um.

„Wo sind die Felsen?", wollte Nami wissen, „Normalerweise-" „Das ist klasse!"

BONK!

„HÖRT MIR ZU, WENN ICH REDE, VERDAMMT!", brüllte Nami und zeigte ihre Faust.

„Tsch... 'tschuldige...", murmelte Ruffy, während Lysop und Chopper ausgeknockt auf dem Boden lagen.

Nami seufzte und einige der Crewmitglieder kicherten. „Ernsthaft... nichts hat sich in den zwei Jahren verändert...", murmelte sie, sich die Stirn reibend.

„Kein Scheiß.", kicherte Zorro, „Immer noch die Tochter des Teufels..."

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!", bekam er es von dem wütendem Sanji zu hören, der Nami verteidigte.

„Nami ist ein gefallener Engel, der vom Himmel auf die Erde gekommen ist!", behauptete er mit Herzchenaugen.

Zorro blinzelte erstaunt. „Also ist sie Satan?"

„SEI STILL!", brüllte Nami und verpasste den Beiden eine Kopfnuss.

Nachdem die gesamte Crew sich wieder beruhigt hatte- mit riesigen Beulen auf ihren Köpfen, sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen- diskutierten sie über die Insel und was sie auf dieser tun würden.

Robin wollte sich umsehen und Chopper und Brook gingen mit ihr. Lysop und Franky machten sich auf die Suche nach etwas Material.

„Ruffy kommt mit mir!", rief Nami aus.

„Was?", kam es ungläubig von einem deprimierten Sanji. Ruffy blinzelte bloß und legte seinen Kopf schief, sie mit seinen großen Augen ansehend.

Zorro kicherte und erfreute sich an Sanjis Zustand. „Sie will einfach nur den Stärksten bei sich haben, damit sie im Notfall richtig beschützt werden kann."

„Du hast gerade zugegeben, dass du schwächer bist.", murmelte Sanji, der sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Ich weiß. Das bin ich. Ich bin dennoch stärker, als du...", bemerkte Zorro. Sanji öffnete schon seinen Mund, um dagegen zu argumentieren, doch...

„Haltet einfach die Klappe und hört auf zu Kämpfen!", rief Nami, „Und natürlich will ich, dass der Stärkste mit mir kommt! Was ist, wenn ich auf dieser Insel angegriffen werde und niemand da ist, um mich zu retten!" Ruffys Augenbrauhen zogen sich nach unten und er zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. 'Das will ich nicht...'

„Ok.", grinste Ruffy sie dann an, „Ich komme mit dir, aber ich will auch Fleisch!" Nami lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Das war für sie okay!

Sanji war immer noch abgeneigt, doch Zorro zog ihm einfach hinter sich her. Er liebte es ihn so verzweifelt und eifersüchtig zu sehen. Das machte ihn glücklich. Er wollte sich außerdem nicht verlaufen, aber das würde er nicht sagen.

Robin, Chopper und Brook liefen umher, Brook summte und Robin schloss sich ihm nach einer Weile an. Sie sahen sich um. Chopper besah sich all die Tiere gründlich, Brook wollte auf neue Ideen für seine Lieder kommen und Robin wollte ein wenig nach der Geschichtee dieser Insel forschen. Währenddessen sammelten Franky und Lysop Materialien für das Schiff und suchten nach Fischen für das Aquarium.

Ruffy sah sich um und durchsuchte die Baumkronen nach essbaren Früchten. Nami schrieb sich ein paar Höhenunterschiede auf und sie berechnete die Seiten der Insel. Nami runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Sie drehte sich zu Ruffy. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln, als sie sah, wie er ein paar Früchte von den Bäumen pflückte und sie in seinem Hut sammelte.

Ruffy sah in seinen Hut, als er wieder zurück zu Nami lief und ihr die Früchte zeigte.

„Möchtest du Eine?", wollte er wissen. Lächelnd nahm Nami an und nahm sich eine.

Sie sahen echt gut aus... wenn sie nun noch genauso gut schmecken würden.

„Ich muss da jetzt hoch klettern.", meinte Nami und schluckte das letzte Stückchen Frucht hinunter. Ruffy nickte und schluckte seinen letzten Bisschen ebenfalls runter, bevor sie kletterten. Sie wollte alles aus einer gewissen Höhe sehen. Das machte das Berechnen und alles einfacher. Als Käpt'n und Navigatorin oben an kamen staunten sie nicht schlecht. Sie schnappten beide nach Luft, als sie auf die Aussicht sahen.

Die gesamte Graslandschaft war wunderschön... Es war von Bäumen umgeben und in der Mitte der Bäume, befand sich eine kleine Orangenplantage... aber keine gewöhnliche Orangenplantage. Alle Orangen waren golden anstatt orange.

Nami und Ruffy sahen sich einfach um, ohne ein Wort zu sagen... es war Atemberaubend... Geistesabwesend rollten ein paar Tränen über Namis Wangen, als sie die Aussicht sah.

Sie ging auf die Orangenplantage zu und pflückte eine der goldenen Orangen. Staunend besah sie sich diese. Ruffy kam nun auf sie zu und sah sie an, als er ihre Tränen bemerkte.

„Bist du okay?", wollte er wissen.

Nami nickte lächelnd „Tschuldige... Das hat mich nur so sehr an Coucusnut village erinnert...", erklärte sie, sich die Tränen weg wischend.

Ruffy grinste und sah auf die Orangen. „Die sind der Hammer...", sagte Ruffy.

Nami nickte mit einem Lächeln. Sie sah sich erneut um und nahm sich ihre Sachen. „Ich muss das aufzeichnen..." meinte sie, „... Dafür werden wir später noch Zeit haben."

Ruffy lächelte und sah ihr nach, als sie weg ging. Er legte sich ins Gras und sah in die Wolken, während er darauf wartete, dass Nami ihre Karte beendete.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch sie konnte ihre Karte endlich beenden- Nunja die Skizze und Berechnungen der Insel-

Sie schritt auf Ruffy zu und sah in sein schlafendes Gesicht. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie ging zurück zu den Orangen, sah sich Einige an und suchte sich die schönen runden. Sie lief zurück zu Ruffy, mit zwei Orangen in der Hand. Sie wollte diese in ihrer Orangen- Sammlung. Ruffy öffnete seine Augen und rieb sich über diese, bevor er zu Nami sah, die immer noch die zwei runden Früchte betrachtete.

Ruffy stand auf und nahm sich eine. „Schwer.", bemerkte er. Nami lächelte ihn an. Er nahm sich seinen Strohhut vom Kopf und sammelte darin ein paar Orangen, während nami ihn dabei beobachtete.

Er lief zurück zu Nami und grinste sie an. „Für Sanji. Ich bin neugierig, wie die so schmecken."

Nami lächelte immer noch und sah Ruffy zu, wie er sich die Lippern leckte. Gott, er war so kindisch und doch... zum knuddeln!

„Na dann, lass uns gehen.", sagte sie. Ruffy rannte grinsend hinter ihr hinterher. Als sie auf das Schiff zu liefen, sahen sie bereits ein paar ihrer Freunde auf der Sunny. Der Käptn und die Navigatorin kletterten die Leiter hoch und kamen aufs Deck.

Ruffy rannte zu Sanjis Küche. „Sanji! Ich habe Orangen!", rief er. Sanji seuftste und drehte sich mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um.

„Namilein und ich werden dich umbringen, wenn das ihre sind!", sagte er. Er sah auf die Orangen in Ruffys Hut und zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus. „Goldene Orangen?"

„Ja, Nami und ich haben sie gefunden!"

„Und sie sagte es sei in Ordnung, wenn du sie mir gibst?§

„Ja! Es ist in Ordnun!"

Sanji nahm die Orangen und hob seine Augenbrauhe. „Die sind schwer..." Ruffy nickte lächelnd. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann..."

Nami betrat die Küche und lächelte Sanji an „Sanji, könntest du mir die Samen geben, wenn du fertig bist?"

„Ja Namilein!", säuselte Sanji.

„Ich wette er würde gerne eine andere Sorte Samen geben...", murmelte Zorro aus einer Ecke. Nami und Sanji starrten ihn an, während Ruffy einen Kopf verwirrt schief legte.

Nami verließ zornig die Küche und Sanji zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Ruffy hatte ebenfalls die Küche verlassen und war Nami gefolgt. „Was wirst du mit den anderen Orangen machen?", wollte Ruffy neugierig wissen.

Sie sah auf die Orange in ihrer Hand, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Ruffy und sie grinste. „Willst du sie?"

Ruffy nickte und leckte sich die Lippen. Nami teilte sie und gab ihm die Hälfte. Ruffy rinste und aß sie langam. (Ja, ich weiß, unglaublich, nicht wahr?)

Nami lächelte und aß ihre Hälfte, während sie zu ihre, Liegestuhl lief. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und blinzelte ein paar Male. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu Ruffy. Ruffy blinzelte sie ebnfalls an.

„Die sind echt lecker.", sagten beide unison. Sie grinsten sich na und liefen dann weiter. Ruffy zu seinem Lieblingsplatz und Nami zu ihrem Liegestuhl

* * *

Sanji lächelte, als er die Orangen schälte. Er legte die Schalen in einen Korb und die Samen in eine kleine Schale. Sanji hatte jede Sorte von Gericht gemacht. Orangeneis, -joghurt, -salat und -saft.

Er stellte die Säfte auf ein Tablett und ging damit zu Zorro.

Zorro schlief. Sanji stellte ein Glas auf den Tisch vor Zorro. Dann verlies Sanji die Küche. Zorro öffnete sein eines Auge und nahm sich das Glas. Er trank den Saft und musste lächeln.

'Malwieder köstlich.'

Er stellte das Glas ab und schloss erneut sein Auge. 'Nicht, dass ich ihm das sagen würde...'

Sanji lief auf Nami zu und diese sah mit einem Lächeln auf das Tablett. „Wie geht es dir, meine wunderschöne Göttin? Ich habe die Samen aufbewahrt, wie du mich darum gebetten hast, meine Prinzessin."

Nami lächelte und nahm sich ein Glas. „Vielein Dank, Sanji."

Sanji lächelte und reichte Robin ebenfalls ein Glas und wirbelte, sie anbetend, um sie herum. Nami trank ihren Saft und er war soooo guuuut!

„Hey, ihr Idioten, ich habe was zu trinken für euch!", brüllte er.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Sanji und sie rannten auf ihn zu. Sie griffen alle nach einem Glas und genossen das Getränk. Sie gaben alle einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als sich der Geschmack des Getränks auf ihren Zungen ausbreitete.

Sanji lächelte zufrieden und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Getränk, bevor er wieder zurück in die Küche ging und das Tablett nieder stellte.

Sein blick fiel auf Zorros Glasund er bemerkte, dass er leer war.

Sanji verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Blöder Marimo, gibst kein einziges Kompliment..." sagte er, als er nach dem leeren Glas griff.

Zorro öffnete sein eines Auge und sah auf Sanjis Rücken. Dann schloss er sein Auge wieder.

„Tja, tut mir leid, aber das ist es, was du bekommst, wenn es so gut schmeckt." meinte Zorro mit einem Grinsen. Er riss sein Auge weit auf, als er bemerkt hatte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Sanji wirbelte herum und sah Zorro ebenfalls mit weit aufgerissenem Auge an. Zorro vergibt Komplimente? Zorro wollte sagen 'Es schmeckt Scheiße', doch stattdessen rückte er mit der Wahrheit heraus.

„Ich... ich meine... Köstlich."

Zorro schnappte erneut nach Luft. 'Es schmeckt scheiße, gott verdammt!' Warum konnte er nicht lügen?

Sanji grinste und ging auf Zorro zu. „Hast du etwa gerade etwas nettes gesagt? Zu mir? 'Dem idiotischen Kochlöffel', falls ich mich richtig erinnere, dass du mich so genannt hast?"

Zorro sah ihn etwas unbehaglich an, bevor er mit einem kleinen Grinsen weg sah. „Genieß es, das kommt selten vor. Ich gebe dir nie Komplimente, da du deine Kochkünste nicht verbessern würdest, wenn jeder zufrieden wäre."

Zorro schreckte zusammen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, Sanji ansehend.

Sanji ging nun auf die Knie und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Marimo, stehst du etwa auf mich?", fragte er, „Du bist nicht mein Typ, du bist... ein Kerl, weißt du?"

Zorro stand unbehaglich und peinlich berührt auf und verließ die Küche, einen sich krank lachenden Sanji zurücklassend.

Zorro sah seine Crewmitglieder an, doch es schien alles beim Alten zu sein.

Ruffy saß auf der Gallionsfigur der Sunny. Lysop redete mit Franky und Chopper. Brook summte ein Lied. Robin las eines ihrer Bücher. Nami lag auf ihrem Liegestuhl... Merkwürdig... Zorro zuckte die Schultern und entschied sich ein Nickerchen im Krähennest zu machen.

Lysop und Franky entschieden sich, in die Werkstatt zu gehen, Chopper ging in sein Arztzimmer. Robin ging in die Bibliothek, um sich ein neues Buch zu holen und Zorro war, wie bereits erwähnt, im Krähennest. Brook ging in den Essensraum, vermutlich, um mit Sanji über Ladys zu reden.

Nun waren nur noch Nami und Ruffy auf dem Deck. Ruffy drehte sich um und sah zu Nami, die immer noch auf ihrem Liegestuhl lag. Ruffy dehnte seinen Arm und landete neben Nami, auf Robins Liegestuhl.

„Der Saft war lecker."

Nami nickte lächelnd. „Ja, das war er." Nami nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und sah Ruffy mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an.

Ruffy lächelte ebenfalls, als er sie an sah. „Deine Augen sind wunderschön..."

Nami blinzelte ihn äußerst verwundert an und Ruffy dachte eine Sekunde über das eben gesagte nach. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich da gerade gesagt habe..."

„Ähm...", begann Nami, „Das ist okay, Ich mochte das Kompliment." Ruffy wurde nun noch verwirrter und Nami schnappte nach Luft. „Das meine ich ernst!"

Nami schlug sich nun vor die Stirn. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor sich?!

„Ich meinte das auch ernst.", sagte Ruffy. Nami sah ihn an, noch immer den selben verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wegen deinen Augen..."

Ruffy kratzte sich am Kopf und stand auf. „Ich hau mich aufs Ohr, ich sage komische Sachen.", meinte er.

Nami nickte zustimmend.

Ruffy zog von Dannen und legte sich in das Gras auf dem Deck der Sunny. Robin lief die Treppen runterund setzte sich wieder neben Nami, die Ruffy noch immer an sah.

Ihre Augen scannten seinen Körper ab. Er sah so...

„Denkst du Ruffy sieht heiß aus?", fragte Nami wie aus dem nichts heraus.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und lief rot an. Sie drehte sich zu Robin, die sie nun mit einem verdutzden Gesichtsausdruck an sah.

„Ich glaube du bist in ihn verknallt." sagte sie, ihre Augen langsam wieder zu ihrem Buch gleiten lassend.

Nami schluckte ein mal. Was zum Teufel war nur los?

Sie sagte und fragte nur die Wahrheit... Nami zog die Stirn kraus und sah wieder zu Ruffy. Er sah immer noch heiß aus...

Nami rieb sich irritiert die Stirn. Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche. Eigentlich wollte sie ins Badezimmer und ein nettes, langes Bad nehmen, doch stattdessen wurde sie von Sanji gestoppt.

„Namilein!" Namis Blick richtete sich auf ihn. Sie sah ihn etwas unsicher an. „Ich... muss dir etwas sagen, Ich habe das viel zu lange geheim gehalten." Namis Wangen färbten sich ein bisschen rot. Sie sah noch immer auf seinen Rücken, also wusste sie nicht, welchen Ausdruck er im Gesicht hatte. Brook sah ebenfalls interessiert drein.

„Ich..."

Nami schluckte.

„Ich habe ein Kleid getragen."

Sanji keuchte und drehte seinenKopf ruckartig zu Nami, sie staunend ansehend. Nami blinzelte, während ihre Kinnlade beinahe auf den Boden schlug. Zwei oder drei Seiten von Brooks Violine rissen. Sanji... Sanji der Casanova... Hat ein verficktes Kleid getragen?

„Das... ist verstörend..."Nami kletterte die Leiter hoch, mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck und lies einen deprimierten Sanji zurück. Dieser knabberte deprimiert an einem Geschirrtuch. Brook sah Sanji an und kicherte leise.

„Yohoho, das ist wirklcih verstörend!"

Nami ging ins Bad und entschied sich dort für ein paar Minuten zu bleiben- oder Stunden.

Lysop, Franky und Chopper waren an Deck und ihnen wurde langweilig... Franky und Lysop hatten das Schiff repariert und nun... wussten sie nicht, was sie tun sollten.

Ruffy sprang mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht von seiner Schlafstätte. „Lasst und eine Runde Quartett spielen!", schlug er vor.

Die drei sahen auf ihren Käpt'n und grinsten.

„Bist du sicher? In dem Spiel musst du gut lügen können.", sagte Franky, der sich daran erinnerte, dass lügen beim Karten spielen die Regel nummer eins bei den Ströhhüten war.

Ruffy grinste mit seinem typischen Grinsen und ging los, um die Karten zu hohlen.

Die drei sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Sie alle wussten, dass Lysop sowieso gewinnen würde, da er immer log und sein Poker-Face nicht zu übertreffen war.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Ruffy zurück und setzte sich hin. Die Anderen taten es ihm glich und Ruffy verteilte die Karten. Sie sahen sich ihre Karten an, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb dennoch gleich.

„Lysop hast du eine drei?", fragte Ruffy.

Lysop sah auf seine Karten und nickte. „Jap."

Ruffy nahm sich die Karte, doch Franky und Chopper sahen dem Ganzen nur verwirrt zu.

„Sollten sie nicht lügen?"

Lysop sah auf und die anderen an. „Ähm... ja..."

„Wieso tust du es dann nicht?", fragte Franky.

„Ist das eine Strategie?", wollte Chopper mit strahlenden Sternchenaugen wissen. Franky grinste wissend, da er schon wusste, das Lysop das Spiel mit ihm spielen würde.

„Nein.", sagte Lyso ehrlich. Jeder sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wartet... wieso sage ich die Wahrheit?"

„BIST DU KRANK?", kam es von Chopper, „DOKTOR, DOKTOR!", brüllte Chopper herumrennend.

„Ich bin nicht krank!", brüllte Lysop zurück. Ruffy blinzelte und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Hey...", sie sahen nun alle Ruffy an, „Ich sage auch nur die Wahrheit."

„Du kannst noch nicht mal lügen, wenn es um dein Leben geht, Strohhut.",sagte Franky und klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken.

Ruffy schmollte, „Nein, ich sage wirklich die Ganze Zeit, was ich denke..."

„Du kannst denken?", fragte Lysop mit einem Thermometer in seinem Mund, das Chopper ihm dort rein gesteckt hatte, nachdem er raus gefunden hatte, dass er ja der Doktor war.

„LEUTE!", sie alle drehten sich um und sahen nun zu Sanji, sogar Zorro sah vom Krähennest hinunter. „ICH HABE-!" Brook hielt Sanji die Hände vor den Mund, bevor er seinen Satz zuende bringen konnte.

„Yohohoho! Nicht so wichtig!", Er brachte Sanji wieder ins innere des Schiffes. Die Anderen sahen ihnen verwirrt hinterher.

„Idiot.", sagte Robin in ihrem normalen Tonfall. Jeder sah Robin nun mit großen Augen an und sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

„Mein Respekt dir gegenüber ist gerade noch höher als der Mast, auf dem ich sitze...", sagte Zorro emotionslos, aber ernst.

Robin zog die Stirn kraus und rieb sich über diese. Hier ging definitiv irgendetwas merkwürdiges vor sich...

Ruffy zog die Augenbrauhen zusammen und stand ging in RichtungKüche. Er ignorierte den heulenden Sanji und Brook, der versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Er öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmerund Nami wirbelte in der Badewande herum.

„Irgendwas merkwürdiges passiert hier...", murmelte Ruffy.

Nami sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Abgesehen davon, dass du mich gerade nackt siehst?" Sie brodelte vor Wut. Sie wollte ihn schlagen, doch dafür stand er einfach zu weit weg.

„Keine Sorge, du siehst heiß aus.", sagte er. Namis Kopf wurde knallrot.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist... Robin hat Sanji 'Idiot' genannt.", murmelte er wieder. „Und ich habe schonwieder was komisches gesagt..."

„Ok, erstens", meinte Nami, „Danke und du bist auch heiß. Zweitens, ja, dass Robin das sagt ist wirklich ziemlich merkwürdig und drittens", sie holte ein mal tief Ludt, „WAS HABE ICH GERADE GESAGT!"

Ruffy grinste und lies die wütend schreiende Nami wieder alleine. Nachdem Nami fertig war, stieg sie aus der Wanne und lief in Richtung Deck. Sie gab Ruffy eine Kopfnuss, der aber nur kicherte.

Er sah Nami an und sie sah ihn wütend mit roten Wangen und glasigen Augen an. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und nicht frisiert.

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du sexy aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist?"

Nami sah ihn mit großen Augen an und die Anderen taten es ihr gleich. Ruffy dachte über das eben gesagte nach und wiegte den Kopf. „Was genau habe ich gerade gesagt?"

„Etwas, das du besser nicht gesagt hättest...", wütete Nami und die dunkle Aura um sie herum wuchs stätig.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Lysop ehrlich und jeder sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Weil mich das an macht, deswegen.", sagte Nami mit zusammengezogener Stirn und einem Seufzen Ihre Augen weiteten sich und alle sahen sie mit Heruntergeklappten Kinnladen an.

„ICH HABE EIN KLEID GETRAGEN!" Jetzt wanderten alle Blicke zu Sanji, der vor seiner Küchentür stand. Ein Prusten erklang vom Krähennest, worauf ein Lachanfall folgte.

„ICH WUSSTE ES!", lachte Zorro, „DAS ERKLÄRT SO EINIGES!"

Lysop prustete ebenfalls los und Robin sah weg, ein Lachen unterdrückend.

„Ich... Ich bin sicher es stand dir hervorragend..."

„ROBINCHEN!", heulte Sanji deprimiert.

„Ich bin sicher ich hätte gekotzt, wenn ich dich gesehen hätte!", lachte Zorro und sein Lachen erstarb einfafch nicht.

„Ich... ich...", begann Snaji, „Ich war auf einer Transen-Insel!", brüllte Sanji erneut.

„DEINE TRAUMINSEL!", lachte Zorro noch lauter, die anderen Prusteten leise.

„Das war es nicht! Es war ein Albtraum! Ein verdammter, BESCHISSENER ALBTRAUM!"

Zorro lachte noch immer und die Anderen waren immer noch am prusten. Nami war die Einzige, die sich dachte, dass das wirklich merkwürdig war. Nachdem alle sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten, diskutierten Nami und Robin darüber, was denn eigentlich los war.

Robin durchsuchte ein paar Bucher und Nami durchdachte noch einmal wo genau sie auf der Insel alles gewesen ist. Sie würde eine Karte der Insel zeichnen und überall da ein Kreuz setzen, wo sie gewesen ist.

Sie saß in der Wetterwarte und zeichnete schnell eine Skizze und berechnete die Höhen.

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Sie konnte nicht nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wo sie gewesen ist... Das Einzige, woran sie denken konnte, war Sanji in einem Kleid... Sie prustete erneut los. Sie stand auf, ging nach draußen und rief nach Ruffy.

Ruffy sah rüber zu Nami, die noch immer ihre Stirn zusammengezogen hatte. Ruffy grinste und ging auf sie zu. „Ja?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich muss mich daran erinnern, wo wir überall auf der Insel gewesen sind. Aber ich kann nicht klar denken, weil ich immer noch Sanji in einem Kleid vor mir sehe."

Beide lachten leise.

„Tja... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe bin, Ich sehe dich immer noch nackt vor mir, seit ich im Badezimmer war...", gab Ruffy schmollend zu. Namis Gesichtsfarbe nahm sofort einen dunklen rot Ton an und Ruffy kratzte seine Wange. Er versuchte noch nicht ein ml es zu überspielen.

Nami trat wieder in die Wetterwarte und Ruffy folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. Ruffy legte sich auf die Couch und Nami setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„Okay, wo waren wir zuerst?", fragte sie.

„Als erstes waren wir bei diesen Bäumen und ich habe Früchte gepflückt. Ich habe dir eine abgegeben. Ich mochte es, wie du sie gegessen hast...", murmelte Ruffy, „Mit der Sonne hinter dir."

Nami errötete und machte ein Kreuz auf der Karte. „Weiter."

„Wir sind zur Orangenplantage hoch geklettert.", sagte Ruffy, „Ich mochte den goldenen Schimmer der Orangen in deinen Augen...", sagte er. Nami errötete noch mehr und setzte erneut ein Kreuz.

„Weiter.", sagte sie. Ruffy grinste und setzte sich gerade hin. „Hmm... wir haben die Orangen gepflückt und sie hier her gebracht." Nami nickte und knabberte an ihrem Stift.

Was könnte zwischen dem Zeitpunkt und dem jetzigen passiert sein? Ruffy stand auf und setzte sich neben Nami auf einen Stuhl.

„Also... warum willst du das wissen?", wollte Ruffy neugierig wissen. „Ist es wegen den geheimnisvollen Orangen?"

„Jeder sagt die Wahrheit aus einem oder mehreren Gründen... Und ich-" Nami drehte sich zu Ruffy und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Du hast schöne Augen?"

„Nein."

„geheimnissvolle Orangen?"

Nami lächelte, öffnete ihren Mund und umarmte ihn wie aus dem nichts heraus.

„Du bist ein Genie!", freute sie sich.

Ruffy blinzelte verwirrt. „Bin ich das?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Das müssen die Orangen sein! Irgendetwas stimmt mit den Orangen nicht!", sagte sie. Ruffy sah sie an und lächelte, als er sie lachend und glücklich sah.

Langsam wandelte sich sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. „Du bist wunderschön..." Nami sah ihn an, das Lächeln nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwindend. Es störte sie schon gar nicht mehr.

„Danke.!, sagte sie. Sie lehnte sich ein Stückchen näher zu Ruffy und lächelte ihn an, „Ich mag es, wenn du ehrlich bist..."

„Shishi, danke.", sagte er. Nami lächelte, sie war ihm noch immer ziemlich nahe.

Ihre Augen verfolgten seine Gesichtszüge und ihr Lächeln schwand nicht. Ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem Lächeln. „Ich habe das Bedürfnis dich zu küssen..."

„Küssen?", fragte Ruffy.

„Mhhm." Sie lächelte immer noch.

„Naja... okay.", sagte er. Er wusste nicht genau, was ein Kuss war, aber er glaubte auf Amazon Lily etwas darüber in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben. Nicht als hätte er dort etwas gemacht, aber die Mädels haben manchmal etwas darüber gesagt. Nami kam ihm näher und gab ihm einen kleinen, sanften Kuss. Ruffy lächelte, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal zu Robin und erzähle ihr das mit den Orange.", erzählte sie und streckte sich. Mit einem Lächeln sah Ruffy ihr hinterher, als sie ging.

Nami lief zur Bibliothek und öffnete die Tür, dort saß Robin mit einem Buch.

Nami ging lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Hey...", begann Nami. Robin sah auf und lächelte sie an, las dann aber in ihrem Buch weiter. „Ich habe Ruffy geküsst.", sagte Nami gerade heraus. Sie schlug sich selbst, als ihr das heraus rutschte. Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Endlich. Und wie war es?"

„Es war-", Nami sah Robin mehr als verwirrt an, „Warum endlich?"

„Ich dachte schon seit Skypia, dass das passieren würde, aber es hat euch Beide zwi Jahre gekostet, um überhaupt etwas zu machen."

Nami legte die Stirn in Falten und sah in die andere Richtung. Sie konnte den Sarkasmus quasi hören, wie er aus jedem von Robins Sätzen tropfte.

„Alo... es war ja nur ein kleiner Kuss...", gab sie zu.

Robin blätterte zur nächsten Seite, sie sah Nami dabei nicht an. „Warst du zufrieden damit?", fragte sie.

„Nein... nicht wirklich...", erweiderte sie.

„Gut, dann beweg deinen lahmen Arsch zu Ruffy und knutsch ihm die Seele aus dem Leib." Nami sah iihre beste Freundin mit großen Augen an. Robin sah auf und blinzelte ein paar Male.

„Das war... unangenehm..."

Nami nickte sanft. Sie stand auf und drehte sich dann aber wieder schockiert zu Robin. „Die Orangen! Deshalb war ich eigentlich hier! Suche bitte nach goldenen Orangen in einem Buch!", bat Nami sie. Robin nickte, stand auf und sah nach einem Buch über geheimnisvolle Früchte.

Nami ging und bedankte sich die ganze Zeit, bevor sie die Bücherei wieder verlies. Robin setzte sich hin und schlug das gefundene Buch auf.

Nami ging nach draußen, wo sie jeden auf dem Deck sah. Ruffy eingeschlossen.

Nami sah sie an. Zorro lachte Sanji aus, Sanji kringelte sich zusammen, wie ein Igel, Lysop bekam Panik, da er dabei blieb die Wahrheit zu sagen, Chopper schien es nicht zu verstehen, Franky trank einfach nur Cola und Brook spielte ein paar Songs.

Nami ging auf Ruffy zu und dieser sah zu ihr auf.

„Hey.", sagte Nami mit einem Hauch von rot auf ihren Wangen.

„Hey", grinste Ruffy sie an und Nami setzte sich neben ihn. „Ist es okay, wenn ich deine Hand halte?" Nami kicherte und nickte.

Ruffy nahm Namis Hand und sie verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander. Ruffy strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und sNami sah zu Snaji und Zorro, die noch immer kämpften und sich stritten.

Robin schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief aufs Deck. Sie sah über die Rehling und auf die anderen Leute an Deck.

„Zorro, was denkst du über Sanji?", fragte Robin plötzlich. Zorro und Sanji hörten auf und sahen sie an.

Zorro sah ihn mit einem halb geschlossenem, uninteressiertem Auge an. „Ohne ihn würde es langweilig sein." Zorro schlug sich in Gedanken, nachdem er das gesagt hatte.

Sanji grinste und sah ihn an. „Du stehst eindeutig auf mich."

„Sanji was denkst du über Zorro?", stellte Robin die Frage dann umgekehrt. „Ich mag es für ihn zu kochen.", sagte Sanji. Er schnappte nach Luft und jeder sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Kochen ist Sanjis Leben...

„Nami, was denkst du über Ruffy?", fragte Robin sie.

Nami blinzelte und sah Ruffy an. Ruffy erwiederte den Blick ausdruckslos. Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn ganz plötzlich und zerzauste ihm das Haar. „Er ist so süß! Und liebenswert! Und ich will ihn so gerne küssen!", sagte sie mit einem Fangirl- artigem Schrei.

Die Kinnladn aller, abgesehen von Robin, Nami und Ruffy, fielen mit einem lauten 'bumb' auf den Boden.

„Und was denkst du über Nami, Ruffy?" Ruffy versuchte Luft zu hohlen, aber Nami umarmte ihn zu fest. Als er endlich etwas Luft bekam, grinste er. Er erwiederte Namis Umarmung- innclusive seiner Beine- und trug nun ein riesiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das spricht denke ich für sich...", sagte Robin, „Die goldenen Orangen sind selten, denn sie sind ein Wahrheits Elexir:" Alle drehten sich nun nch Luft schnappend zu Robin, Ruffy umarmte Nami jedoch immer noch.

„Wir werden weiterhin die Wahrheit sagen und das, was wir gerade denken."

„Yohohoho! Wie lustig! Das erklärt einiges!"

„Also hat Sanji wirklich ein Kleid getragen?", fragte Chopper. Zorro prustete los, als er schonwieder daran dachte.

„Ja, das habe ich! Ist das so schwer zu glauben!", brüllte Sanji wütend.

Zorro sah in den Himmel, der auf ein mal sehr interessant schien. „Nein, überhaupt nicht..." Er grinste. Robin hielt Sanji mit ein paar extra Armen zurück, bevor er Zorro noch an die Gurgel springen konnte.

„Wann lässt das nach?", wollte Nami neugierig wissen, „Weil, ernsthaft, ein ehrlicher Ruffy ist extrem sexy."

Einige bedeckten ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen, Andere sahen sie mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Sanji? Sanji versank in Depressivität. Ruffy grinste Stolz.

„Es lässt nach, wenn das Serum verdaut ist", sagte Robin, „Was von jetzt an nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern wird. Wir befinden uns jetzt bestimmt schon seit einer Stunde in diesem Zustand."

„Ok! Ich werde nicht reden, bis es vorbei ist!", rief Sanji aus. „Aww, das ist langweilig!", sagte Zorro lächelnd. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich, als er realisierte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Nami legte die Stirn traurig in Falten und Ruffy kicherte sanft, als er sah, wie Sanji und Zorro kämpften. Er sah Nami an und strich ihr wunderschöhnes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Hmm... nichts... Ich mochte diese ehrlichkeits Sache einfach.", sagte Sie.

Ruffy grinste und deutete auf ihren Liegestuhl, Nami folgte seinem Blick. Sie lächelte, als sie die restlichen Orangen auf ihrem Liegestuhl sah.

„Meinst du...", fragte sie.

„Mhhmh, wir können sieessen, wenn die Anderen nicht hin sehe.", grinste er, „Und sie sind lecker."

Nami lächelte und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Sanjis 'Jemand-stielt-gerade-mein-Mädchen'-Detektor explodierte beinahe und er drehte sich zu Nami und Ruffy, wissend, dass dieses Gefühl von ihnen aus ging. „HÖR AUF!", rief er, „SIE GEHÖRT MIR!"

Ruffy deutete grinsend auf Nami. „Nami gehört mir und nur mir allein. Und sie ist lecker. Alles, was lecker ist, gehört mir." Namis Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot und Sanjis Kinnlade krachte auf das Deck.

„MEIN SCHIFF!", schrie Franky wütend. Franky trat nach Sanji und beide fingen an zu ämpfen. Zorro mischte mit, einfach nur zum Spaß. Der Wahnsinn ging noch fünfzehn Minuten weiter... woher wussten sie das?

„Leute! Habe ich euch schon die Geschichte erzählt, wie ich ein Gegenmittel für dieses Elexier gefunden habe, als ich mit riesigen Seekönigen kämpfte?", fragte Lysop glücklich.

Jeder sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ernsthaft", fragte Sanji, „Du denkst wir kaufen dir das ab?"

„Du bist so ein Lügner...", murmelte Nami mit einem Seufzen. Lysop blinzelte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus und Nami sah zu Lysop auf. „Sag noch etwas..."

„Ich bin ein großer Elefant mit-"

„EINER GRO?EN NASE!", brüllte Chopper. Jeder sah ihn schockiert an und Chopper sah sich um, „Was denn? Es ist die Wahrheit..."

„Ich hasse Geld!", rief Nami. Sie lächelte und lachte anschließend, „Ich kann wieder lügen!"

Ruffy kicherte und nun begann jeder zu lügen.

„Endlich!", brüllte Sanji, „Ich bin endlich frei!"

„Wovon? Von der Wahrheit?", fragte Zorro grinsend, „Oder von deinem Kleid?"

Sanji erdolchte ihn dafür mit seinem Blick, doch Zorro kicherte bloß. Robin lächelte und sah zu Ruffy und Nami. Ruffys Gesichtsausdrück war einfach zu komisch, wenn er versuchte zu lügen.

„Ugh, ich werde dich einfach ignorieren und ich werde jetzt kochen!", brüllte Sanji wütend. „Orangen freies Essen!", rief er wütend aus und stampfte in die Küche. Franky schnaubte und machte das Deck.

Nami lächelte, als sie auf dem Deck in Ruffys Schoß saß. Alle Anderen hörten Lysops Lügengeschichten an. Sie hätten nie gedacht einmal so glücklich zu sein, wieder eine Lüge zu hören. Ruffy lächelte und legte sein Kinn auf Namis Schulter.

„Du riechst gut...", sagte er. Nami kicherte und Ruffy grinste, als er ihr Bauch vibrierte, wenn sie lachte. „Ähm, Nami..."

„Hmm?", antwortete sie lieb. Sie lachte erneut, als sie höte wie Lysop erzählte, dass er mit Enels Zwillingsbruder gekämpft hatte.

„Ich war auf einer Insel, auf der es nur Mädchen gab." Nami legte ihre Stirn nun etwas in Falten, hörte aber dennoch zu.

„Hmm...", machte sie nun weniger nett.

„Und ähm... sie haben mir Dinge... beigebracht." Namis gesichtsausdruck wurde nun düster und sie drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück.

„Hmm.", grummelte sie ein wenig... wütend. Ruffy bemerkte das.

„Sie haben mir Sachen über Liebe bei gebracht und jetzt bin ich mir sicher..." Nami ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust für den Schlimmsten aller Fälle. „Ich liebe dich, bitte schlag mich nicht.", sagte er schnell, während er die Augen zusammen kniff. Nami blinzelte und lächelte ihn an. Sie küsste seine Stirn.

„HÖRT AUF DAMIT!", brüllte Sanji aus der Küche.

Nami und Ruffy sahen nun beide verwirrt drein. „Woher weiß er das?", fragte Ruffy.

„Männliche Intuition?", schlug Nami vor.

Sie hörten Zorro los prusten. „Sanji ist kein Mann." Er grinste mit geschlossenen Augen und den Händen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Nami und Ruffy grinsten ebenfalls. Nami stand auf und zog Ruffy mit sich.

„Bist du immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Elexiers?", wollte Nami wissen.

Ruffy grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nur nicht lügen.", grinste er.

Nami lächelte und nahm seine Hände und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Es ist mir egal ob du ehrlich bist oder nicht... Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist.", sagte sie.

Ruffy grinste glücklich, „Also bin ich so oder so sexy!"

BONK!

Nami verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss und Ruffy zog die Stirn beleidigt kraus."Sag das doch nicht einfach so!"

„Ja, das macht sie an, wenn du das tust!", brüllte Lysop. Die restlichen Crewmitglieder standen hinter Lysop und kicherten.

Nami lief rot an, „Das... das stimmt nicht."

„Sie ist eine schleeeechtee Lügnerin!", rief Chopper.

„DAS WILL ICH NICHT VON EINER PERSON HÖREN, DIE EINEN LÜGNER NICHT VON EINER EHRLICHEN PERSON UNTERSCHEIDEN KANN!"

„LÜGNER!", riefen Lysop und Chopper, Ruffy tat es ihnen gleich.

Nami wurde wütend und sie rannte hinter ihnen hinterher. Die drei lachten laut und Nami wurde sogar noch wütender. Sanji hörte das Lachen und wollte nachsehen, was denn los war.

Ruffy stolperte und fiel aufs Deck. Nami schnappte nach Luft, als sie über Ruffy stolperte und auf ihm landete.

Nami sah ihm direkt in die Augen und Ruffy blinzelte verwirrt, sich wundernd, warum sie rot wurde.

„NEHMT EUCH EIN ZIMMER!", riefen alle, abgesehen von dem depressiven Sanji, dem lachenden Zorro und der stillen Robin.

Nami ging von Ruffy runter und Ruffy sprang auf und rannte hinter Lysop und Chopper hinterher.

Nami lächelte, als sie Ruffy hinterher sah.

„Bleibt stehen!", rief Ruffy.

„Nein!", brüllten Chopper und Lysop unison. Ruffy blieb indessen stehen und Chopper und Lysop fielen um. Beide sprangen sie auf und rannten wütend hinter Ruffy hinterher. „KEIN HAKI, DAS IST UNFAIR!" Ruffy lachte laut und rannte weg.

„ESSEN IST FERTIG!", brüllte Sanji. Jeder rannte in die Küche, abgesehen von Ruffy, der zu Nami rannte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und grinste. „Komm, ich habe Hunger"!, sagte er, „Ich werde nicht ohne dich essen!"

Nami lächelte lieb und stand auf, sie liefen beide Hand in Hand in die Küche. Ruffy gab Nami einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er hielt kurz inne und sah auf den Liegestuhl. Es war wirklich lustig, wenn alle ehrlich waren und so... Aber dennoch...

„Ich möchte Orangen..."

„Wage es nicht."

Manchmal, kann man die Wahrheit nicht verkraften.

Richtig, Sanji?

* * *

Also ich persönlich finde diesen extreeem langen one shot extreeem gut ^-^

Ich hoffe ich habe/konnte alles weitesgehend richtig und auch sinngemäß übersetzen, wenn nicht, dann entschuldigt mich bitte...

Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht die Story nicht nur zu lesen, sondern sie auch zu übersetzen

Big thanks to Yasaonna- Chan again for writing this funny and beautiful story and for allowing me to translate it like I said it was really fun ti translate (:

See ya ^^


End file.
